The Man In Armor
by Veil793
Summary: This is my second Darksiders story. Enjoy. StrifexOC.
1. Prolog

_**C.C (Candra Crow) POV**_

I saw four bolts of light streak across the sky and thought nothing of it. The apocalypse had started eight months ago. Being the shy, quiet, overly worried girl, who hides in the shadows finally helped me with something. Being unseen and unheard was now the most important rule. If you were seen, heard or even sensed in this new world you would quickly be surrounded by the undead. During this whole thing I have been on my own. Surprising how much eight months could change you, when there are zombies and demons at every turn. Since the apocolipse I haven't seen a single sign of another living human being. That was soon going to change.


	2. Chapter 1

_**C.C (Candra Crow)POV**_

I held my pistols tightly as I slipped through the shadows. The sun was just starting to set and I needed to make it back to my shelter. I was almost there when i noticed a little boy crouched down over something in the middle of the street. He looked to be almost two years old. As I walked closer I could here him speaking in his high child voice.

"Mommy wake up. You have to wake up."

It wasn't east to understand and he said it in almost a whisper. I walked over and stood behind him. The woman laying on the ground looked nothing like him. She was short with blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked almost like a barbie. The boy had dark black hair and glowing amber eyes, he was adorable but looked nothing like her. The woman had a hole torn through her middle, she wasn't coming back. I crouched down beside the skinny, young boy and gently picked him up.

"Come on, you can't be out here alone." I said gently.

"But what about Mommy?" He protested in his barely understandable voice.

"She will come and find us when she can." I said, knowing he was way to young to understand.

I stood up carefully carrying the young boy. The boy smiled and watched our surroundings, it seemed as if he could tell that we needed to stay silent. I held him with my left arm and with my right arm I held one of my pistols. We soon made it back to where I spent my time hiding from the world. I sat down on the couch and sat him on my lap.

"Do you have a name buddy?" I asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Mommy called me Ash." He mumbled.

"Alright." I said. "Lets get you some food."

Leaving him on the couch with a stuffed animal, I went to see what food I had.

"Lucky baby food lasts a while." I mumbled, pouring blended sweet potato and peas into a bowl.

I yet again picked up Ash. I set him against the arm of the couch and carefully fed him. After he was done eating he yawned, rubbed his eyes and fell asleep. I would need supplies. I sighed picking up the child and moving him so that he was laying on the couch. While he was asleep I made a holster type thing that I could use to carry him. I put it on and gently strapped him in. His head leaned back against my chest as I started down the street. The carrier left my hands free so I could defend myself if needed. When we started to get close, the buildings started to become thinner with more distance between them, giving me more of a chance to be seen. Finally it was about a hundred yards to my goal, but it was a field. I started to run but my path became blocked. Everywhere I looked my path was becoming blocked by the undead. Sighing I held up my pistols and shot them in the eyes. I did my best not to wake up Ash, but it was difficult considering guns were firing only inches from his face. He woke up, his golden eyes shining, and squealed. At this point I heard gunshots that weren't mine. I crouched down, covering Ash from the shots. Once they stopped I looked up, we were surrounded by zombie bodies and the only thing left standing in the field was a man wearing pure black armor. Ash squealed happily and the man walked closer. He had the same golden eyes as Ash. I stepped back and pointed my pistols at the only fatal un armored part of his body, his eyes.

"Give me the boy." He demanded.

"Go die in a hole." I hissed.

He chuckled and pulled out a large pistol.

"Give me the boy he must be destroyed."

"Go screw yourself." I said smiling politely, as I switched Ash to my back.

"You're a brave pesant. That must be punished."

He aimed for my heart and shot me in the arm. I swore but shot him in the face, the bullet just reflected and hit the ground. He laughed and aimed to shoot me again. Somehow it missed its mark again and didn't hit me at all. I smiled, took my time and aimed for his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

_**C.C. (Candra Crow) POV**_

"Now, why don't you tell me who you are and why you want my adorable Ash?" I asked.

"my name is Strife, peasant, and that is my bastard son."

I shot at the corner of his ye, The bullet shattered and some of the pieces hit his eye. He looked seriously mad. I left the gun pointed at his face.

"I said, **_Why_** do you want him?" I snarled.

"because he is half Nephilim. By the way you look familiar, arn't you his mother?"

_**Strife POV**_

She looked familiar, with her long slightly waved black hair and glowing purple eyes. I could have sworn I've saw her before.

_**C.C (Candra Crow) POV**_

Now I was mad.

"No. His mother was a fake barbie blonde who when I found them was torn in half. Now, go screw yourself and then go die in a hole." I hissed.

I switched a still giggling Ash back to my front and continued on my way. As I walked away he repeatedly shot at me. They all reflected and hit the ground. the store doors opened automatically. I collected enough baby/toddler stuff to fill a huge backpack and then found a crib. I set Ash in it and he quickly fell asleep. I sat down against a nearby wall and fell asleep.

I woke up to movement beside me.

"Morning love."

I yelped, pulled a knife out of my boot and stabbed whatever body part was closest to me. It was Strife and I had Stabbed him in the hand. He swore and glared at me, as I leaped up to check on Ash.

"Damn girl!" He growled in pain.

"Go away." I said picking up Ash and cradling him, because he was crying.

I strapped him to my chest, grabbed my pack of stuff, walked over to Strife, twisted the knife that was still in his hand and then walked out, back towards my shelter.


	4. Chapter 3

_**C.C (Candra Crow) POV**_

I heard him follow me and pull the knife out of his hand in the process. Halfway back to the shelter i decided that I didn't want him to find where I hid. I spun around and threw a knife into each of his legs.

"Stop following me. Dang you." I said as I walked over to where he had fell.

I twisted the knives in a full circle, smiled pleasantly and then disappeared into the shadows. I pretty much skipped the rest of the way with a giggling Ash. We soon reached the shelter and I fed him. He was entertained by a stuffed animal as I went to go into my room for a few moments. I winced as I touched the bullet wound on my left arm. I quickly fixed it the best I could, but it still stung badly. The rest of the day Ash pretty much slept and all I had to do was make sure that he was entertained when he was awake. I went to bed after it got dark, even though going to bed meant sleeping on the couch beside Ashes crib.

Maybe an hour after i fell asleep, I woke up to the sound of glass breaking and footsteps. I panicked and hid Ash, then I grabbed my pistols and went to go see who had broken into the shelter. I walked around the corner into my old bedroom and my pistol pressed into someones chest. I pulled the trigger without thinking and the bullet bounced off, hitting me in the chest and making me pass out.

When I woke up again Strife was leaning over me and gently cleaning my wound.

"Wheres Ash." I hissed trying to quickly sit up.

Strife held me down. "I don't know, now sit still." he growled.

I still struggled to sit up. "Let me go."

"No, Candra. The stitches will rip if you move to much."

"How do you know my name and I really don't give a shit if they rip. Ash is probably hungry and he probably needs to be changed." I said, pushing his hands away.

"I looked around while you were passed out."

I sat up and got on my feet. I walked over to where I had hid Ash and he was asleep. I painfully picked him up and cradled him carefully.

"How long was I out?" I questioned, glaring at Strife.

"About a day and a half." he said.

I frowned and carefully woke up Ash. He yawned and rubbed his glowing eyes, with his tiny fists.

"Alright buddy lets get you some food." I said, lightly tickling him.

Ash giggled and nodded. I carried him into the kitchen and fed him and then put him in his crib with some toys. Strife was still sitting on the couch.

"Go away." I said frowning. "I have to change and I'm not leaving you alone with Ash."

"Well I could come with you." he said his yellow eyes glowing wickedly.

"You're a perv go find some other poor girl to bother." I growled quickly becoming annoyed.

"Why would I do that, when I could bother you."

"because right now I truly hate you."

"Ow, that hurts." he said holding a hand over his heart.

I sighed laughing slightly and picked up Ash who complained slightly.

"I know buddy. It will only take a minuet." I said.

I walked into my room, closed and locked the door and set Ash on the bed. I quickly changed and then walked back into the living room and put Ash back in his crib. Strife was still there.

"How did you find me?" I questioned.

"He's Nephilim and we are related, so I can find him anytime I want."

"Sooo... why can't you just leave us be?"

"There are only supposed to be four Nephilim in existence."

"You, Ash..." I trailed off.

"No. Me, Fury, War and Death."

"Well you still can't have him."

"I'd have to talk to the Charred Council."

"I don't care you can't have him no matter what."

"Maybe I don't want him. Maybe I want you."


	5. Chapter 4

_**C.C. (Candra Crow) POV**_

"Perv. I haven't even seen your face."

His eyes glimmered. "Close your eyes."

I paused for a second but then closed my eyes.

"What are you...?"

I was interrupted by him kissing me.

"Keep your eyes closed." he mumbled against my lips.

Ash started to cry, so I turned towards his crib and away from Strife and opened my eyes as I picked up Ash, slightly bouncing him. After i picked him up I closed my eyes again and turned back towards Strife. Ash soon stopped crying and I put him back into the crib and then opened my eyes. Strife was gone, figured. I sighed, it was getting dark again, so I fed Ash and forced him into his pajamas, then I went to bed ignoring my painful wounds.

I woke up to people talking the next morning. I got Ash ready for the day and carefully checked him for wounds. I walked into the next room, where the voices were coming from. It was Strife and three others. I held Ash tighter and slowly backed out of the room. After silently exiting the room I grabbed my pistols and ran into my room. It didn't take me long to hear someone approaching. It wasn't Strife. It was one of the people he had been talking to. The man was tall and bulk, he was wearing red and grey armor and he was carrying a large sword. I cringed and held Ash close, but smiled pleasantly.

"War." I said completely guessing.

He froze and looked at me, his glowing blue eyes searching carefully.

"Strife mentioned you." I explained.

He instantly relaxed and came closer. War reached his arms out for Ash. I held Ash away and watched his face for any sign of bad intentions.

"I won't harm the child."

I glared at him for a few moments and then carefully handed him Ash, hoping I wouldn't regret it. War sat beside me and smiled, bouncing Ash on his knee. Ash giggled, placed a hand on Wars wrist and then smiled at me. he swung his legs, happily and looked into my eyes.

"Mommy, Uncle War." He screeched.

I put a hand over my mouth, smiled and picked him up, away from War.

"You're so smart." I laughed, confused on why he called me Mommy.

Jest then Strife stormed down the hall, pistols in hand. War jumped up and blocked the doorway.

"Run. He's possessed by corruption." War snarled.

I tied Ash into the carrier and leaped out the window. I landed on the ground with a thud. Ash started to squirm and then he started to cry. I sighed, he was probably hungry. I took off running, I knew the perfect place to hide.

**Authors Note:** _ This as much as I have so far. Thank you all for the encouragement it helps __a lot. ~Jade_


	6. Chapter 5

_**C.C (Candra Crow) POV**_

I ran until we reached the edge of the city, only then did I slow to a walk. Ash started to swing his legs as he squirmed, his heels hitting me in the sides.

"mommy. I want down." He mumbled.

I smiled and took him out of the carrier, setting him on the ground. I was glad that I forced him to wear shoes whenever he was awake. He held my hand and walked beside me. As we started to get closer, I started to feel more comfortable. We reached the end of the road and I put Ash back in the carrier. We turned and walked through the forest, I knew the path well. It was the path home. The path we were on was the only dry way to the house. It was marsh all the way around. The path brought us directly to the back porch of the house. I pulled off my necklace that held my keys, and opened the door. Everything was the way I had left it. As I walked in , my first thought was 'Please don't let us be found.' If we were found by Strife, zombies, demons, other survivors, or anything else that lurked in the shadows, this place would be destroyed. This house was my home, unlike the stupid apartment. I walked up the stairs and put Ash in my room. Once he was busy, I put up a baby gate that I owned from having to keep my puppy out of my room. She ran away the day before the apocalypse. After I finished putting up the gate, I went to go see the rest of the house. Everything was the same, even the food was where I had left it. Eventually I went back to my room, to gather clothes and pack another bag. Whenever I walked anywhere in my room or closet, Ash would follow behind me , carrying a stuffed lion that he had started to call Phil. For Ash I would have to wait until tonight to go get him more supplies. Ash played with Phil until it was time for bed and then he held the stuffed lion close and fell asleep. Once I made sure he was asleep, I grabbed my pistols and snuck towards the nearest store, hoping the whole way that no one would find him while I was gone. I filled a childs backpack with things for him, extra stuffed lion, a gift for Ash and some food and then I grabbed a tent on my way out. I sprinted home to find Ash still peacefully asleep. I finished packing my bag and then went to bed.

I woke up the next morning, got ready and put on a new pair of hiking boots. After I was ready I put on my backpack, then woke up Ash and got him ready. I put his backpack on him and then strapped him into the carrier. I had to make it so that he was facing behind me. Ash still wasn't letting go of Phil. He would often shove the stuffed lion in my face and make me say something to it. I hiked several miles before stopping for the day. I set up the tent and put Ash inside, climbing in after him. He was playing with Phil. I dug into my backpack and pulled out two small blankets and his gift.

"I have something for you." I said smiling.

"What is it mommy?" He asked holding out his arms.

"Close your eyes."

He obediantly closed his eyes, still holding out his arms and I placed the new stuffed animal into his arms. It was a silver and black stuffed Lama.

"Okay open your eyes."

"Dan!" Ash squealed when he opened his eyes, tightly hugging the stuffed animal.

He played with the stuffed animals untill the sun set, then he quickly fell asleep. I pulled him close, covered us up with the blankets and then fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

It was a nightmare, or a memory that wasn't mine. I was seeing someone else's memories.

"Nemi, calm down." I was looking at strife, but he wasn't calling me by my name.

"No, I will not calm down Strife. It's not nice to scare me like that. I don't know how many times I've told you." My voice was higher and more sweet and I didn't feel like myself.

Strife wasn't wearing a mask or full body armor. He was handsome, with skin that contrasted perfectly with his shoulder length raven black hair, a straight nose, full lips, sharply angled features and perfect golden amber eyes. He walked over to me, or rather Nemi, and put his arms around my waist, smiling wickedly.

"A lot, but you're so adorable when you're scared or pissed off." He said, as he leaned his forehead against mine.

I sighed, giving in and wrapping my arms around his neck. "I know, so you have said. Every time you do this."

"Yes but no matter what we'll be together..."

"Forever." I said finishing his sentence.

"Exactly." he said.

Strife leaned down and kissed me, and thats when that dream ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It skipped ahead to another memory, but this time it was from Strifes point of view. It was in what looked like a war zone.

"Nemi!" Strife screamed desperate to find her.

Fury, Death, War and Strife had been ordered to slaughter them all. Strife finally spotted Nemi and ran to her. He immediately kissed her and I felt sick. I heard a gunshot and knew what it was, he had shot her through the side. I felt his pain in his mind. He kneeled down with her on his lap.

"I'm sorry... I love you, remember no matter what we'll be together."

"Forever. I love you Strife." She sobbed.

I was now myself, standing on the side and watching it made me feel sick. She looked just like me but much taller. . Strife had his face barried in her hair and was sobbing uncontrollably. She had died almost instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

I woke up with a gasp and tears running down my face. After I had shook off the nightmare, I realized that Ash was gone. I raced out of the tent.

"Ash!" I screamed.

"Mommy." I heard a reply, close to the tent.

I ran towards his voice, but I ended up running right into Strife. He pressed his pistol into my side.

"Don't worry Nemi no matter what we'll be together."

"Forever. I'm not Nemi, let me get to Ash." I shoved, at his chest and was almost out of his grasp when he shot me and then let go, letting me drop to the ground. ''My last though was about Ash, praying that he wouldn't share my fate.

**Authers Note:**_Sorry about the long chapter I didn't have a better place to stop but thank you for all of the support. ~Jade_


	7. Authors note

Authors Note: Okay so I have writers block and I figured that this would be a fun way to get past it. You guys seem to enjoy the story and have ideas about where it should go and what should be added. To get past the writers block I want you guys to send me ideas on what I should do. I will add the ideas then best I can. Leave them in a comment or send me a message. Have fun, be creative and stay awesome. ~Jade


End file.
